hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airplane Cockpit
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the Crash Site. Hidden Items Apple * behind the smal case in the center Arrow * in the top of metal case on the left Basketball * behind the seats in the backround on the right * in the backround on the left Binoculars * Biohazard * Book * partially hidden behind the lid of smal case slightly left center * partially hidden under right seat, right foreground * mostly hidden behind radio right of Aviator's jacket and closed case, upper left background Boot * behind the seats * Upper left between blue edge and the ball, hardly visible Broken pencil * in the big case on the left (looks like a straw) Brush * in the case on the right Chevron (badge) * on top of right hand seat, right foreground * on floor, centre foreground left and below Cardboard Box * under the metal case on the right side, right front corner (mostley hidden) * in the metal case (a "9" patch) Cigar * on Seat right foreground * on lid of Case centre foreground, left of Seats Coin * on floor left of Seat, centre background (gold) * inside the case in left * on arm of Seats, right foreground Comb * left front corner next to the case (blue) * left of Cardboard Box, centre foreground (red) * Right side of the case (light pink) Compass * in case below Seat centre foreground Corkscrew * Crowbar * Dart * Dictaphone * Diving mask * on floor left of Seat centre background Exclamation mark * Fire extinguisher * behind/between the seats First Aid Kit * Flare * in the big case on the right Flashlight * on floor below Seat right of centre Fork * on floor below right of big Case part hidden by join, centre foreground (indistinct) * on the seat * between the carton boxes on the floor Glasses * on the lid of box in the center Gloves * on the right of big case in the front on the floor * below Cardboard Box, far right foreground (partially obscured) Headphones * underneath the right seat Keys * on the floor in the center * in the left case Knife * Lantern * on Seat right of centre Lifesaver * between the seats in the backround Life vest * behind the seats in the backround Light bulb * on the seat * in the metal suitecase * to the left of seat on the floor Machete * on Seat right foreground Magnifying Glass * on floor right of large case, centre foreground Mask * on ground to right of Statue head, left centre foreground Medal * Mug * in Case top left corner, left foreground * in small case in the middel * underneath the right seat Oxygen mask * on the right seat Peace sign * Pen * on the lid of carton box Phone * Pilot's Goggles * Pipe * on floor between Cases, left foreground Pliers * in the big case on the right * sticking out underneath the big case on the left side Pocket watch * on the left seat * on arm of right seat, right foreground Pruner * Purse * on right Seat, right foreground * on floor between Cases, left foreground Radio * Respirator * Ring * Rope * Scissors * Screwdriver * Scroll * on the back of the right seat * inside the box in center * in the big case on the right Signal Flare * Six * front of Red Mailbox, centre background Soccer Ball * background, slightly left * on floor right of Seats, right background Spool of Thread * on the floor in the center next to small case Spoon * on right Seat, right foreground UFO * B&W photo of UFO on back of right Seat, right foreground Umbrella * Walkie-talkie * on the seat * next to the left seat on the floor Wrist watch * in the very front center on the floor Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Category:Locations